


Pour toi, ma sœur

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: Nuits lecteriennes [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Brotherly Love, Français | French, Gen, Hannibal Lecter Has Feelings, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal Rising References, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Hannibal Lecter, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Parfois, cela me prend. Je lâche une tasse de thé pour qu'elle aille se briser sur le sol. Vaine croyance. Ou peut-être que le cours du temps va s'inverser, que la tasse va se reconstituer et que tu me reviendra.





	Pour toi, ma sœur

**Author's Note:**

> Ce court texte est l'un des premiers que j'aie écrit sur l'univers d'Hannibal Lecter. Pour diverses raisons, je l'aime beaucoup, même s'il n'est pas extraordinaire, et j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture.

Lorsqu'ils m'ont annoncé que j'allais avoir une sœur, je t'avoue sans honte l'avoir mal pris. C'était la réaction puérile d'un enfant qui prend peur. Un enfant qui craint que ce nouveau bébé n'accapare l'amour parental. Alors, je t'ai haïe. Toi, ma sœur. Je t'ai haïe de tout mon cœur à l'instant même où j'ai appris ton existence. Toi qui n'étais encore même pas parmi nous.

Pourtant, Mischa… le jour où tu es née… il s'est passé quelque chose que je suis incapable d'expliquer. Ce jour-là, ma sœur, lorsque je t'ai aperçue, je t'ai immédiatement et irrémédiablement aimée. Tu as attrapé mon doigt de ta petite main rose et frêle… et inconsciemment, j'ai souri et je t'ai regardée… puis mon cœur a explosé.

Tu es devenue ma petite sœur adorée. Tu étais si belle, si insouciante quand tu jouais dans ta baignoire de cuivre avec les bulles que je faisais pour toi. Tous ces petits papillons blancs qui venaient pour toi. Qui dansaient pour toi, Mischa, ma chère petite sœur.

Mais moi qui suis ton frère, moi qui devais te protéger, j'ai failli. Quand ils t'ont arrachée à moi et qu'ils t'ont traînée dans la neige devant le relais de chasse. Cet effroyable jour qui me hante et ne me laisse aucun répit. Ce jour où je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger. Ce jour-là, Mischa. Je t'ai perdue. Ils t'ont arrachée à moi. Ces monstres t'ont assassinée. Et moi, avec eux, je t'ai mangée.

Si j'avais su, ma sœur…

Non, c'est faux. En réalité, je le savais. Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su. Yeux-Bleus ne m'a rien appris le jour où j'ai pris sa vie en paiement de la tienne. Lui m'avait déjà tout pris bien des années plus tôt, dans notre forêt noire de Lituanie. Au relais de chasse, ils m'ont pris mon humanité en même temps que ta vie.

 _Il Mostro_ , voilà le nom qu'on m'a donné en ce pays de goût qu'est l'Italie. Le Monstre… Est-ce vraiment là ce que je suis ?

L'Éventreur de Chesapeake… Hannibal le Cannibale… Bien des noms m'ont été donné à cause de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai tué d'autres gens, tu sais, ma sœur. Et je les ai dégustés avec la plus grande délectation. Je ne regrette pas mes actes. Cela fait-il de moi un monstre ?

Aujourd'hui, je ne te vois plus. Je ne t'entends plus. Tu m'es si éloignée, Mischa, dans les profondeurs des galeries noires de mon palais mental. Je ne viens jamais te voir. Je ne le peux pas. Je ne le supporterais pas. S'il y a quelque chose qui fait de moi un monstre, alors c'est cela.

Lorsque j'ai donné la chasse à nos monstres, ce n'était pas pour me faire pardonner ma traitrise. Je voulais qu'ils meurent. Je le voulais de toute la puissance du mal avec lequel ils m'ont laissé. Je voulais qu'ils paient le prix de leur monstruosité. Je voulais faire ce que je n'avais pas été capable de faire autrefois, au relais de chasse. Je voulais te protéger, ma sœur.

Aujourd'hui, nos monstres sont morts.

Mais moi, je suis encore là.

Seul, je demeure.

Je reste là à te rêver, à te voir courir dans l'herbe grasse, pourchassant une myriade de papillons qui n'existent pas.

Qui n'existent plus.

Parfois, un drôle de geste me prend. Je lâche une tasse de thé pour qu'elle aille se briser sur le sol. Vaine croyance. Ou peut-être que le cours du temps va s'inverser, que la tasse va se reconstituer et que tu me reviendra.

Mais la tasse qui se brise ne se reconstitue pas. Les choses ne changent pas. Et toi, tu ne reviens pas.

Tu es condamnée à rester prisonnière des dédales les plus reculés de ma vaste mémoire.

Mais pour toi, ma sœur, j'y ai créé la plus belle des chambres. Je l'ai habillée de splendides velours parés de cette couleur sombre que tu aimais tant, le violet vibrant des aubergines mûres. J'y ai aussi suspendu le croquis de ta petite main, celle qui chassait les papillons blancs. Eux aussi sont là. Ils sont partout, ils virevoltent et emplissent la pièce d'une kyrielle d'arabesques lumineuses pour toi. Rien que pour toi.

Toi qui n'aimait pas le noir.

Toi que je ne reverrai jamais plus.

Toi, ma petite sœur bien aimée.


End file.
